ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John "Upahts" Cavanagh
Information *Name - John "Upahts" Cavanagh *Height - 6'2" *Weight - 245 lbs. *Hometown - Hell's Kitchen, New York *Date of Birth - February 2nd, 1980 *Ethnicity - Irish *Manager - Jackie Cavanagh *E-Mail - JohnnieUpahts@lycos.com *Alignment - Heel *Theme Song - "What's Left of the Flag" by Flogging Molly *Finishing Maneuver - The West Side Special *Finishing Description - Cavanagh picks up his opponent into a fireman's cradle and spins him around on his shoulders and then turns the move into a Pedigree. *Pic Base - Leonardo DiCaprio playing Billy Costigan in The Departed Move List *Tree of Woe *Spinning Neckbreaker *Super DDT *Tombstone Piledriver *Sit Out Powerbomb *Superplex *Swanton Bomb *Standing Moonsault *Superkick *Spinebreaker *Atomic Drop *Sit Out Face Buster *Figure Four Leg Lock *Ankle Lock *Outsider's Edge *Powerbomb *Piledriver Title History *AEW World Heavyweight Champion(1x) - Held when federation closed *CCW World Heavyweight Champion(2x) - Held when federation closed *CCW United States Champion(1x) *EWA World Heavyweight Champion(3x) - Held when federation closed *UKW Irish Heavyweight Champion(1x) - Held when federation closed, first and only *WEWF World Heavyweight Champion(2x) - Held when federation closed *WEWF HardKore Champion(8x) Current Federation *Fearless Championship Wrestling - Cavanagh has entered into the FcW, he only puts himself in one federation at a time in order to put all of his time into that federation by roleplaying as well as voluntarily helping the staff with writing results. Past Federations *Authentically Extreme Wrestling(AEW) *Classical Championship Wrestling(CCW) *European Wrestling Association(EWA) *Fearless Championship Wrestling(FcW) *World Extreme Wrestling Federation(WEWF) Bio John "Upahts" Cavanagh was born on Februardy 2nd, 1980 to a low-income Irish-American family on the West Side of Manhattan knowns as Hell's Kitchen. He began his life in a time were the Irish Mob ran rampant throughout Hell's Kitchen, as well as other areas of New York including the Upper East Side and the Theatre District. In October of 1996 at the age of 16 Cavanagh would have his first brush with the law, as the young Irish hood who created his fight skills on the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen was arrested for an Assault. Due to his young age and his lack of a pevious criminal history the District Attorney's Office let him off with a suspended sixth month sentence and Youthful Offender's Status which sealed the arrest from Cavanagh's record. It wasn't long before Cavanagh found himself in trouble with the law yet again when in August of 1998, at the age of 18, Cavanagh was arrested for Robbery in the Second Degree. The case was later dropped by the New York District Attorney's Office when the complaintant in the case said that he had "forgotten" what had happened on the date in questioning, once again Cavanagh caught himself a break. On Saint Patrick's Day in 1999(March 17th, 1999), Cavanagh would have his first real taste of bad luck when he was shot inside of a Hell's Kitchen Pub at the tender age of 19 he was filled with five slugs from a 9 Millimeter Glock Pistol. He would stay in critical condition for the next week, but, would survive and after six months of rehabilitation the young Irish hood was back on the streets of Hell's Kitchen. Within the next three months three different Hell's Kitchen hoods would meet their demise. One, Henry Diaz, a Puerto Rican drug dealer whom refused to pay the Irish Mob that Cavanagh ran with protection money, would plunge to his death from his tenement building in September of 1999, just three days after Cavanagh was released from the hospital. In October of 1999, Bosko Yugolivech, a Yugoslavian Shylock whom Cavanagh owed $50,000 to and refused to pay whom allegedly wanted Cavanagh "iced", disappeared out of his Hell's Kitchen apartment in the middle of the night never to be seen or heard from again. On Thanksgiving Day in 1999 just as his family began to sit down for Thanksgiving Dinner in his apartment Russel Molloy, a rival Irish gang leader who feared the growing respect and power of the young Cavanagh, was shotgunned to death in his apartment infront of his young son and three young daughters and their mother and his parents. Cavanagh was questioned on all three murders but each time he had an air tight alibi and the police had to let him go. But, bad luck would strike Cavanagh yet again in October of 2000 when he was arrested for Robbery & Grand Larceny, in July of 2001, at the age of 21, Cavanagh took a plea bargain that sent him to Clinton for a 3-9 year sentence, he served three years and was released at the age of 24. He has since been on the straight and narrow and attempting to make a legitamate life in the wrestling world. Although Cavanagh has given up on his criminal past and become a major part of the wrestling community Cavanagh continues to have criminal ties and refuses to let go of the Hell's Kitchen underworld and frequently is seen with Irish Mob Boss Shamus "the Mad Mick" O'Donnelly, and Irish Mob Soldiers Patrick "Paddy" Flannagan and Gerald "Jerry the Mick" Mulvaney on the streets of Hell's Kitchen. The young hood also has retained his wife the half Irish half Greek Jackie Cavanagh who was also raised on the dangerous streets of Hell's Kitchen.